


The Princess

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 满足一下喊大米“太子妃”的恶趣味
Relationships: Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Kudos: 11





	The Princess

“梅森？”

芒特睁开眼睛。

每晚临睡，女管家必定亲自过来熄灭蜡烛，放下窗帘，再问问他还需要什么。我需要出去玩——芒特心想，然后回答，“没有了，谢谢。也祝您好梦。”窗帘的料子很旧，芒特无聊的时候就盯着上面的波浪纹饰，对比窗外真实的海浪，想象独眼的海盗和海盗的宠物鲸鱼。窗帘的料子也很厚，女管家小心翼翼地把两块布拼成一块，半点光都透不进来，或许，半点空气都透不进来。

房间黑漆漆的，他什么也没看见。

“梅森。”那个声音又重复了一遍他的名字。

芒特不敢回答，说梦话是很蠢的一件事，哪怕没人听到的梦话也是很蠢。但他还是忍不住动了动，忍不住冒出很多小心思，忍不住做点无谓的尝试，就像小猎犬不去追野兔，反而喜欢徒劳地追自己的尾巴。

沉默的犹疑被听到，于是那个声音回答，“没错，是迪克兰。”

一个模糊的身影，如同一团更黑更浓的雾气，从床边升起。

“天呐！”

“天呐！”莱斯故意学他说话。

“你是从哪进来的？你是游到岛上吗！你怎么知道我在这？”

莱斯伸手按住芒特的嘴唇，“这是个很复杂的故事，或许你更想先接吻？”

芒特生气地咬了一口送到嘴边的手指，但欣然接受提议。

没有人会满足于一个吻。

一小片皮肤得到了安慰，所有的皮肤都叫嚣着需要更多。溢出泪水的眼角需要，颤抖着挺立起来的乳头需要，不知如何安放的手指需要，没什么情趣，没什么技巧，只剩下毫无章法贴近，近一点，再近一点。

他们看不见彼此，只能通过呼吸辨认方向。

莱斯好不容易才把他按住，从上向下亲吻，逐渐混杂着越来越多地舔舐和撕咬。入侵者的手和脸颊都是冷的，从睡梦中唤醒的躯体过于温热而柔软，以至于有灼伤的触感。然而芒特的注意力却悄悄偏离方向，迷迷糊糊地想莱斯怎么留胡子了呢，毛茸茸的蹭到肚皮好痒……我是不是也该留点胡子？

莱斯还不知道芒特小脑瓜里的糟糕主意，他已经进展到小腹，然后鼠蹊，再然后故意避开关键部位，轻轻地用芒特的大腿内侧磨牙。小男孩被他搞得想笑也想生气，不知道做什么，不知道如何做，只能胡乱揪他的头发。

最开始没什么快感，芒特很久没被别人进入过，其他形式的性生活也寥寥，身体本能地抵抗入侵。但他还是很想要，饥不择食，什么都可以，只要是莱斯就好。

逐渐地，他们好了一点，从发情的小兽进化成发情的少年人。至少没那么焦躁，没那么粗暴，莱斯的后背不至于再增添几道抓痕，芒特的手臂也免了些许淤青，

当然还是很用力，仿佛下一秒就是临界值，但谁都固执地把快感推迟。

每次有人想尖叫，就去接吻，用最坚硬的牙齿和最柔软的舌头堵住一切声音。

芒特想起那些高级的烫金的信纸，比普通的纸更厚更硬，只在最最庄重又最最无关紧要的场合使用。他会故意从妈妈的桌子上偷这种纸来做没用的小玩意，折叠、按压、撕扯的时候有奇妙的生涩的质感。他觉得自己和那些纸一样，莱斯抓着他的小腿几乎把他对折。这真有意思，他从未想过自己能变成这个形状。

他们换了很多姿势，结果还是喜欢黏黏糊糊的搂搂抱抱。莱斯察觉芒特的口水蹭到自己身上，正想调侃两句，包裹住自己的温暖内壁突然收紧，差点逼他缴械投降。

最后的高潮和阵痛让芒特猛烈地发抖，像伦敦初冬的黄昏的风。他不能出声，当然不能出声。城堡的主人是个发际线堪忧的中年贵族，一看就不是什么睡觉踏实的人。更不用提他热情过头的妻子和上上下下的佣人们，保不准要趁夜色活泛两下。他可以用最后一点理智捂住嘴，但他偏要用力地咬在莱斯的肩膀上分享疼痛，毫不留情，印下比火漆封缄更清晰的齿痕。

他们在地毯上躺了很久，等待呼吸和心跳复原，有一搭没一搭地贴着耳朵小声讲话，假装闲聊能延缓时间的流逝，“他们说你被关进了伦敦塔。”

“我可没资格享受那么高级的待遇。”

芒特捏着他的手指认真摆弄，像摆弄殖民地总督献上的异域小把件，“所以……他们没抓到你吗？”

抓到了，很狼狈，很惨，还很疼。但这样回答不够漂亮，于是莱斯轻笑着说，“当然没有，”想了想又加上半句，“除了你谁也抓不住我。”

芒特发出雀跃的叹息。

他们又随便说了点什么，入侵者含糊地讲了近日的冒险，而芒特琐碎地抱怨了软禁一样的疗养生活。

这就是软禁，他们心里都很清楚，毕竟他们上次会面就是软禁的直接导火索。

莱斯摸到了刚刚扯掉的芒特睡衣的纽扣，不大像金属或者钻石，或许是珍珠。他刚要还回去，纽扣的主人开始摆弄他的胡子，或者说欺负他的胡子，于是莱斯随手塞进自己的口袋。

可以买不少钱呢，莱斯窃笑。

虽然他也知道自己才不舍得买。

“你在想什么？”芒特字面意义地咬着他的耳朵问。

“没什么。”莱斯突然起身，把差点尖叫出声的芒特抱在怀里又塞进被子，再规规矩矩地盖好，“别乱动梅森，小心着凉。”

“你像公学老校长一样啰嗦！”

“因为你是最不听话的坏小孩。”

莱斯跪坐在床边，揉了揉坏小孩的头发。

他们一起沉默了片刻。

“晚安，小王子。”

芒特抬起下巴，要求再一个吻，“晚安，我的太子妃。”

赖斯发出了尖锐的气鼓鼓的声音，短促的一下，已经足够让芒特洋洋得意很久。

他也很想调侃“小心我把你抓走做压寨夫人”，但他不能说出来，他怕芒特会真的会和他走。于是他假装凶狠地捏捏芒特的脸，随即像一片影子那样飘到窗边。他可能回头看了看，也可能没有，黑暗只透露形状模糊的轮廓。有一个瞬间，他想到了西敏寺的穹顶和圣保罗的圆弧，白色的花束，白色的缎带，白色的蜡烛……只是一个瞬间。

芒特一动不动地仰面躺着。他疲惫、劳累、肩膀和大腿酸痛、几缕头发落在脖子上发痒，但他不愿动，不愿入睡，不愿看到千篇一律的阴雨的早晨，不愿破坏不速之客在被子上留下的任何褶皱。

窗帘被扯开一条缝。

月亮顺着缝隙挤进来，有些刺眼。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 满足一下喊大米“太子妃”的恶趣味


End file.
